


The Sacrifice

by TheDarkRat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, HP: EWE, Light D/s, Mentions of Extreme Sexual Acts, Not Quite Bottom Harry Potter, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sort Of, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not a Horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: “Congratulations. You’ve removed the curse. But you have to choose what to sacrifice for it.” The afterimage of Riddle smirked.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related at all to the Lucid Dream series.

It had been almost ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts. It was seven years since Hari had finally gotten rid of the curse on the Defense post. 

 

Hari was drinking in a shady muggle bar, musing as she sipped her whiskey, once again mourning what the curse took from her. 

 

**oooOOooo Nine Years Earlier oooOOooo**

 

_ Hari and Hermione were in the heart of the castle - deep underground, further even than the Chamber of Secrets, staring at four pillars, every inch carved with runes, surrounded a glowing, white crystal.  _

_ “Riddle must have come down here. We just need to figure out what rune -”  _

_ “Or runes,” Hari interrupted.  _

_ “Yes,” Hermione agreed before continuing, “that he carved in here.”  _

_ It took them weeks, but eventually, they found it. Two runes. One for bad luck and one for loss of status. Linked as they were to the castle itself, the curse was still going strong for decades.  _

_ “Is it bad I almost admire what he did here?” Hari asked quietly as she traced the runes with her finger.  _

_ “Yes!” Hermione exclaimed, “He was a megalomaniac, narcissistic murder!” Hari nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything further.  _

_ Now that they found the origin of the jinx, they needed to remove it. Hari used the Elder Wand to erase them. There was a flash of incandescent light and Hari was thrown backward.  _

_ As far as Hermione was concerned, one concussion was worth the removal of the last vestiges of Tom Riddle.  _

_ Hari never told anyone what happened in that light. Riddle had known that someone would eventually find his curse. He had been prepared. In the few moments of bright light, a ghost-like image of Riddle appeared.  _

_ “Congratulations. You’ve removed the curse. But you have to choose what to sacrifice for it.” The afterimage of Riddle smirked. “Agape, Eros, or Philos. Choose wisely.”  _

_ Hari was not as well read as Hermione. How could she be after living with the Dursleys? She didn’t recognize these words, all she knew were they weren’t spells. “Eros!” She shouted.  _

_ “So mote it be.” And then Hari was thrown into the wall.  _

 

_ It wasn’t until much later, that Hari looked up what Riddle had said. She had given up sexual and romantic love. It was just like him to make someone choose what kind of love to give up. After all, he had been a love-potion baby, he felt nothing.  _

 

**oooOOooo**

 

_ At first, Hari didn’t even notice any difference. She hadn’t been very interested in sex or romance as a teenager and had never been a romantic. But it started to sneak up on her. When the gang would go out for drinks, nothing and no one caught her interest.  _

 

_ Ron and Hermione started getting on her case about potential partners. They helped set her up on blind dates and not-so-blind dates with friends. Hari rejected them all. She explained there was no spark.  _

 

_ Being Lady Potter-Black had its dangers - Zacharias Smith in a fit of pique and a bid for more status dumped a love potion in her butterbeer one evening. Hari didn’t react. She finished the glass but nothing happened. Smith bounced into her field of vision and started proclaiming loudly at Hari and anyone else who would listen that he loved her.  _

 

_ Hari merely raised an eyebrow.  _

 

_ “You bitch!” He shouted after a while. “You must have known and cheated somehow! You wanted to get me caught! You wanted me humiliated!”  _

 

_ “What are you on about, Smith?!” Hari asked.  _

 

_ “The love potion, you slag! You knew!” The group as a whole gasped. Hermione grabbed Hari’s glass and did a couple of diagnostic spells.  _

 

_ “He’s right!” She said, “There is potion residue in your glass.”  _

 

_ “But,” Hari said slowly and quietly, “I don’t feel any different.” No one heard over the din. _

 

_ “You must have banished it!” Smith cried. Ron and Dean, Aurors both, handcuffed him and were writing up a field report. Smith had, after all, confessed in front of witnesses to a crime.  _

 

_ “...Yes. Of course, I did.” Hari was thinking quickly. “I saw you do something and banished and replaced the butterbeer.”  _

 

_ Smith was taken into custody and jailed for attempted rape, line-theft, and brewing illegal potions.   _

_ That had been years ago. Hari realized it wasn’t just feelings of love and romance she had given away, but even bodily reactions to sexual stimuli. Nothing could arouse her, no one (not even herself) could get her off, no toys or techniques worked. It left Hari frustrated but also, she knew this was better than losing her friends.  _

 

_ Hari gave herself one day a year to mourn her loss. Then she got on with life, best she could.  _

 

**oooOOOooo The Present oooOOOooo**

 

The muggle pub Hari went to escape the magical world was a hole in the wall in Bristol. It was one of those places you already had to have been to in order to find it. As far as Hari knew, no magical, other than herself, came here. Which is how she liked it. 

 

The pub had a U-shaped bar, with booths on the right-hand side. Tonight, there was a football match on - the noise level of the bar was higher than normal, but it suited Hari’s purpose. 

 

She took a bar stool on the left, furthest to the wall. She had good sight lines here. Hari bought a whole bottle of whiskey and told the barkeep to just her glass of water full. 

 

Three glasses later, Hari was mildly drunk now, when someone pulled up the stool next to her. This, in and of itself was unusual, as Hari had set a mild muggle-repelling charm on it. She liked her privacy. She looked over and shock filled her, she had her wand out before her next breath. Sitting in the stool, not three feet away was a 30-year-old version of Tom Riddle. 

 

“I commend your reflexes even drunk.” He said mildly. Both his hands were visible. He sat facing her, his legs crossed over the other. He looked exactly like he had in the pensive memory - the same as he had in the curse light. Handsome, dangerous, suave. 

 

“How,” Hari demanded. She had already cast a silent sobering spell on herself. He was dead. She had killed him. All of him. Every bit he had carved up and stored, she had found and destroyed. How was he here? 

 

“Simple.” He smirked, “The curse on the Defense position.” He watched as Hari’s brows drew together as she thought rapidly. 

 

“It wasn’t a Horcrux.” She knew that for a fact. 

 

“You’re correct. It was not.” 

 

“What was it then?” Hari’s voice was hardened steel. 

 

“An experiment. One that worked.” Tom’s smile was sharp now. 

 

“What kind of experiment?” Hari needed to know. Not only was he back in the world again, but it had affected her. 

“It’s a little hard to explain unless you’re a genius.” He conjured a glass and poured himself some of Hari’s whiskey. “Which, I know you’re not. However, perhaps I can simplify it for you.” Hari motioned with her wand for him to get on with it. “I discovered a way to store a copy of myself that would lay dormant until someone else gave it some of their soul.” 

 

Hari paled. She was to blame. She did this. 

 

“Ingenius for coming back from the dead.” Riddle took a sip of the whiskey. “However, it had a drawback that even I didn’t realize.” He looked pointedly at Hari. “The piece of soul I received shaped the copy of myself.” 

 

“What?” Hari croaked. 

 

“I mean, because it was  _ your _ soul that gave me life, your influence is what guides me.” He curled his lip delicately. “I did not intend that.” 

 

“Wait…” Hari’s mind was reeling. “So, because I’m a good person, that means you have to be a good person too?” 

 

“That is an oversimplification. But, I suppose that does get the point across.” He sipped his whiskey again. “You have good taste.” He said idly. She stared at him. “It has more to do with you personally, being a martyr, having fought against me, and so forth.” He made a vague gesture with his hand. “Had it been anyone else, I would have been able to overpower them and continued on as I had.” 

 

“Why are you here?” 

 

“Because you and I are linked, I can find you anywhere in the world.  And now I cannot continue my goal of domination because of your martyrdom. Perhaps, this is a reverse of what happened in Godric’s Hollow all those years ago. A piece of your soul is embedded in me now.” 

 

“Oh.” Hari stowed her wand. He hadn’t attacked her yet, and given his explanations, he wouldn’t, couldn’t. She took a drink from her own glass. This was not what she expected. 

 

“There is one other thing, I didn’t expect.” Tom continued, “Although, I should be used to you, Hari Potter, defying expectations.” 

 

“Hm?” Hari looked up at him again. 

 

“You gave me your Eros.” 

 

“Yes…?” Hari was unsure where he was going with this. Sure, he had a bit of her soul in him now. But did it matter which part of her soul? 

 

“You still have no idea what you gave away, do you?” It was asked quietly. Hari just continued to stare at him. “You gave up the ability for sexual and romantic love.” 

 

“Yeah, I had to look up those words later,” Hari answered. “You always were sharply intelligent, Riddle.” He gave her a long look at that. 

 

“What I am getting at, Hari, you haven’t been able to find physical or mental satisfaction.” 

 

Hari raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I know. It’s been nine years.” 

 

Riddle took Hari’s hand, the sudden heat of his skin against hers caused her to shudder. That had never happened before. 

 

“Because you gave that privilege to me.” His finger was slowly tracing a circle on the back of her hand. 

 

“Huh?” She felt the nerves in her hand skitter at Tom’s finger. 

 

“Only I can give you satisfaction now.” He looked like a cat with the canary. Hari was confused. He was only touching her hand, but it felt like more. “Tell me, Hari,” his voice had gone soft and seductive, “what did you try to gain satisfaction.” 

 

“Oh,” she breathed, she hadn’t felt like this in ages. “I...er…” 

 

“Tell me.” His dark brown eyes, shot with veins of ruby, stared at her. 

 

“At first, I didn’t know anything was different. But, after the war was over, I tried dating. None of the guys did it for me. So, Ginny told me to try girls. Again, none of them made me feel anything. But I got real good at oral sex.” Hari blushed. Why was she telling him? His fingers kept right on tracing circles on her hand. Why did that feel so good?

 

“Go on,” he slid his bar stool closer. She could feel the heat off his body. It was more intoxicating than whiskey. 

 

“I went to the muggle world after that. I’m too famous in the magical one. I let myself get picked for one night stands with muggles. All kinds, men, women, queer, nongendered - no one could get me to even get wet.” Her blush deepened. “I let myself get talked into orgies, into darker and more involved things...” 

 

“Who’d have thought the Girl-Who-Lived was such a dirty whore.” Tom’s voice was soft, low, it didn’t carry judgment. Hari felt herself melting. For the first time in almost a decade, her body was responding. 

“Mmm,” Hari leaned against his body. His warmth seeping into her bones. His fingers had turned her hand over and were now playing gently on the underside of her wrist. She was quivering. 

 

“Tell me more, little minx. What filthy, degrading acts did you let muggles do to you?” His voice had gotten huskier. 

 

“A gangbang, there were ten men. They each took me multiple times. But I couldn’t cum. I felt nothing. Then a bukkake, they were all college students, I think, I didn’t know or care. Someone picked me up at a bar and brought me to a party. One after the other, I sucked them all off. I lost count, but after, they all stood in a circle, jacked off in front of me, I was covered in cum.” 

 

“You  _ are _ a filthy whore, aren’t you?” He was grinning. He enjoyed the fact that she had tried so many things and yet, here she was melting for him with the most superficial of efforts. 

 

“Yes,” Hari answered breathlessly, his fingers were tracing up her forearm now. Each stroke caused her to shiver. 

 

“Tell me more. I know you’ve done more.” He lightly scratched her skin and was rewarded by a soft, barely audible moan. 

 

“I…” Hari was having a hard time putting thoughts together. She squeezed her thighs together, surprised that she was soaked. “I got talked into the BDSM scene. They tied me up on a stage, and they played with me in front of an audience. I was paddled and whipped and caned. They loved me for my pain tolerance. Once they had a Master bring his Sub up on stage. The Master had me suck him off while his Sub fucked me from behind. It still did nothing for me.” She was panting now. “It’s been eight years since then, I haven’t been able to masturbate or fuck or come. I’ve tried everything.” 

 

“Oh Hari,” Tom practically cooed at her, “so many things you’ve tried.” Hari nodded while staring up at him. “I wonder…” He put a little more pressure on the nail as it scratched her inner arm. “Come for me, Hari.” 

 

She did. She was quiet, barely making any noise, but her body shook and her face was rapturous. Tom watched, drinking in the gorgeous sight. He hadn’t done more than trace her veins, but she came undone for him. It took Hari a few moments to recover, her heart beating like thunder. When she looked at him, he saw her pupils dilated so far that the famous Avada green was barely a sliver. Even if he hadn’t be given life through her choice of soul, he would have loved this. 

 

“I am going to make you come so many times. To make up for these long, fallow years.” He was stroking her wrist again. 

 

“P-please.” She stuttered. Her thoughts were both flying like tiny snidgets and wading through warm honey. Hari felt undone and conversely more complete than she had in years. 

 

“First, though, a game.” He transfigured her jeans into a denim skirt. Then he waved his wand around them. “I have put up an extremely mild muggle repelling and muffling charm up. That is the only thing preventing the muggles from watching you.” He watched, transfixed, as she gave a shudder. He trailed his hand up her arm, down her chest and abdomen, and then rested it on her thigh. “I want you to count out how many orgasms I give you. You’ve already had one.” 

 

“One,” Hari breathed, staring at him. Some part of her brain was appalled by her actions, but it was a very small part and was easily shoved away. Hari felt as Tom pushed up her new denim skirt, showing him a pair of deep ruby red panties, the color complimenting nicely with her dark, dusky skin, and a large damp stain. 

 

“Mmm. I like that color on you, my dear. It looks so good on you.” He let a finger trace over the damp silk. Hari shook and her eyes rolled backward. He reveled in this power. 

 

“Two,” she panted. 

 

“Good girl.” Here Riddle was answered by a full-throated moan. It was still quiet, but he felt it rumble through her chest. “Oh. You like that?” Good girl.” Under his fingers, her mons pulsed. He pushed his finger under the elastic. She was soaked. He traced over slit and Hari came again. 

 

“Th-three.” 

 

“Good girl.” He kept playing with her outer folds and she came further two times. Then he gently pushed one finger inside. Feeling her inner walls flutter as she came again almost had him undone as well.

  
_ §Sssssix.§ _ Hari hissed out in Parseltongue. Tom felt his own arousal strain in his pants.  
  
_ §I didn’t know you kept that ability, my little minx.§ _ He thrust his finger in and out. She was silken, wet heat. He added another finger.  
  
_ §Ssseven§ _

  
_ §You do not know what hearing you speak that does to me.§  _ Riddle silently and wandlessly cast a featherlight charm on Hari.  _ §Come here.§ _ She came again, soft moan in his ear.

 

He pulled his fingers out of her slick pussy and waiting until her eyes focused again. As she watched, he slowly, deliberately licked his hand clean. She was panting and squirming even more now. 

 

“Little Minx, remember. Quiet or the muggles will find out what we’re doing.” He unbuttoned of the fly of his pants and pulled his erection through. He’s long and hard. Hari’s eyes lock on to his member. “Yes, Hari. That will be yours.” He chuckled as he slowly stroked his cock in front of her. 

 

He then lifted her up off the barstool and set her on his lap. He banished her knickers to his hand. In one movement, he sheathed his cock into the soaking wet pussy. Hari’s arms circle his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He hears the stuttering sigh of her orgasm. He feels the fluttering, almost milking his cock, and he can’t help it. He bites down on her shoulder as he comes. 

 

“Eightnineten,” she keens softly in his ear. 

 

As he recovers from his own orgasm, Riddle apparated them to his flat. In one movement he has her up against a wall, her legs locked behind his back. 

 

“Good girl. I am going to fuck you senseless now.” He doesn’t care if Hari’s listening, she feels too good around him. 

 

**oooOOOooo**

 

In the morning, they are sprawled on his bed. Both are sore and sticky. Covered in bite marks and finger-shaped bruises. After a while, neither of them had conscious thought, just magic fueled instinct, and virility. Tom wakes slowly, barely remembering anything past fucking Hari into the wall. 

 

Hari. He turns to see her, the piece of soul inside him glows as she is so close. He literally can’t leave her now. 

 

She wakes in stages, something she never does. Always before, she had no drowsy in between sleep and awake, there had always been something for her to be alert about. But now, she blinks and yawns and stretches, limbs protesting. Then awareness comes to the forefront. She feels sated, in a way that she’d forgotten existed. 

 

“Mmm, Tom?” 

 

“Yes, little minx?” 

 

She turns, he is laying in bed next to her. She rolls over and gives him a searing kiss. Her hands holding his head still, playing in his hair. She breaks the kiss, just long enough for air before snogging him again. His hands are around her, one in her hair, one on her back. Something possessive awakes inside her. 

 

“You are mine. I gave you what you needed to live. Now you are going to give me what I need.” She bites the side of his neck.  _ §Mine§ _ she hisses as she swings her body on top of his, wiggling just right to slide his half hard cock into her wet channel. 

 

She holds him in place as she rides him, undulating like a snake. He’s gasping as her nails scrape his skin, his cock filling so fast he’s lightheaded. Hari grinds down, expertly. She comes several times, each time she sighs and shudders and her pussy milks his stiff cock. He’s moaning. He can’t help it. Last night he had so much control. But now all he can do is watch as this woman fucks herself on him. He can feel his own orgasm building, as she rides him.

_ §Come for me Tom.§ _ And he does. Hard. He sees white stars. But Hari doesn’t stop. She continues to move, writhe, grind on him. And he comes again. This one almost hurts. But he couldn’t stop it. He feels Hari come again, her own fluids dripping down his shaft.  She slides off him, leaving him soft and still slick.

 

“You’re never leaving.” She says this with finality. 

 

“No. I’m not.” He answers, breathlessly. “I can’t.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on a different fic of mine that they wanted a Top Riddle with Hari begging for it. I had this kicking around in a folder. So, I buffed it off and ta-da! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Remember, clean off your hands before typing up comments! 😆


End file.
